Allasar in Star Wars
by The Forum Phantom
Summary: Star Wars collaborative with Yuffie
1. Plot

The New Republic rules the galaxy, and the survivors of the Empire are on the Imperial Remnant planets.

The Sith are growing inside the Remnant, as the Imperials are re-building their forces.

Smuggling and pirating or on the rise.

Meanwhile, the New Republic builds an army, hoping to counter the growing Imperial threat.


	2. Rooting Out Smugglers

**Star Wars Rpg Mines Rooting out Smugglers**

**Posted by: allasar Feb 2 2006, 03:11 AM**

Jedi Master Allasar Xun-Tyr flew his Jedi Starfighter through space, heading for the Kessel mines. He had a smuggling operation to defeat.

"R3-G4, take us down."

His astro-droid whistled as he landed the plane on a runway. Allasar jumped out, and headed for the mining quarters.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 10 2006, 11:11 PM**

Yuffie grinned evily as the struck down the smuggler that had thought her to be dumb. "Stupid idiot." She said, grabbing his modified hold-out blaster for 'safe keeping'. She examined it for a moment, noticing that it was worth quite a few credits. She bent down, her face inches from his. "Thank you for the present, love." She said before getting back up and disengaging her lightsaber. She was just about to leave when she felt a presence. A Jedi presence. She ran to hide behind a pillar where she could take the Jedi by surprise...hopefully.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 11 2006, 11:12 PM**

Allasar walked through the building, when suddenly he stopped short. There was a Sith here. He was sure of that. He ignited his lightsaber, and walked forward, searching for the Sith.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 11 2006, 11:22 PM**

Her heart beat against her chest rapidly as she heard the lightsaber ignite. Yuffie desperately tried to flatten herself against the pillar, taking short and infrequent breaths. This Jedi was powerful, and she couldn't help but hope that it was Nevaeh. Then I can kill her...She thought to herself, taking a deep and quiet breath before peering around the corner with her lightsaber in her hand.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 11 2006, 11:28 PM**

Allasar saw the Sith move from behind the pillar. He walked confidently forward, raising his lightsaber.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 11 2006, 11:29 PM**

She slipped back behind and took a deep breath before igniting her lightsaber and walking out to face this Jedi. "Oh what a shame, I had sincerely hoped it was Nevaeh." She said, grinning evilly. If she could intimidate this man, though she doubted she could, then it would be easy to win.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 11 2006, 11:32 PM**

"Oh, it's you, Yuffie Leonhart." Allasar said casually. "You have changed a little since you decided to betray the Jedi Order."

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 11 2006, 11:36 PM**

"Well, do you have it wrong!" She said with a laugh. "I was the one betrayed, not the Order!" His casual tone set a fear in her heart that she just barely managed to surpress. She wasn't scaring him at all.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 11 2006, 11:37 PM**

"So Neveah attacked you, is that it?"

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 11 2006, 11:44 PM**

"No! It's worse than that!" She shouted, ignoring the memories of that night. "But I'm afraid that if I told you, I would have to kill you." The voice was confident and did not betray what she felt inside. She felt like running. She could easily get to the ship that had brought her here, and she could probably outrun the Jedi Master.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 11 2006, 11:45 PM**

"I don't need to hear your Sith lies." Allasar said. He swung his lightsaber at her.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 11 2006, 11:47 PM**

She blocked. "You'd be surprised to find that I'm not the one who lies then." She said between gritted teeth.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 11 2006, 11:50 PM**

Allasar swung at her again. "You'd be surprised to find out that while you've been learning the Dark Side, your old master has been appointed to the Jedi Council."

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 11 2006, 11:55 PM**

"Oh, she is full of surprises, I assure you. But when she stabs you all in the back, just remember I'm going to be laughing at your confidence in her." She said, igniting the other end of her lightsaber before blocking the swing and going for his legs. She was thinking up a plan in her head.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 11 2006, 11:59 PM**

Allasar blocked, and threw Yuffie backwards with the force. "You still have much to learn." he said. "Tell me, why do you have such little confidence in your old master?"

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 12:03 AM**

Yuffie hit the pillar and pain exploded through her back. She grimaced, but managed a grin at Allasar's comment. "That is a conversation for another time." She then used the force to pick up the blaster and fire three times at him before dropping it and running. She hoped he wouldn't be able to catch her, but her whole body hurt from hitting the pillar and she couldn't run very fast.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 12:10 AM**

Allasar blocked the shots with his saber. HE chased after her, but saw her halt as she reached the door out. Prepared for a trick, he raised his lightssaber as she did the same. HE saw why she had stopped. A group of battle droids were walking towards the door.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 12:16 AM**

"Oh...crap." She said, cursing her luck that day. "All I wanted was a freakin' blaster!" She yelled, turning and running in the opposite direction. She'd rather take on the master than the battalion of droids.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 12:19 AM**

Allasar raced to his ship. Even he couldn't take on the droids. HE ignited his engines, and started closing the cocpit window.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 12:25 AM**

She skidded around the corner that led to the long way outside, but found it blocked too. She turned and ran back to the central room where she had murdered the smuggler, only to have herself trapped in by all the droids. She ignited her lightsaber, preparing to try and take as many of the tin cans as she could before using the force to blast a whole to a hallway that led outside and running. One problem: She had no clue how she was going to acheive this. She could hear the engines of the Jedi's ship, rolling her eyes. Typical. He gets away and I don't.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 12:28 AM**

Allasar turned his ship around, and opened fire on the droids. He needed to take out a few so he could escape. He was alongside Yuffie now, his cockpit window still open. "Close it." he told Striker.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 12:31 AM**

She grinned as he blasted them. He probably didn't know it, but gave her a means to escape. She used the force to electrocute the rest in the way and ran for it.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 12:32 AM**

Allasar jumped out of his ship, and chased after Yuffie.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 12:37 AM**

She managed to get out of the place and find her ship. She put one hand on the nose of the ship and the other on her knee as she caught her breath and dealt with the pain from running. She dropped the saber to the ground, taking quick and uneven breaths.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 12:44 AM**

Allasar ran back to his ship, and jumped in. He fired the engines and took off, heading to where Yuffie's ship was.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 12:51 AM**

She managed to catch her breath and climbed into the starship, the droid in it bleeping annoyingly. "Shut up." She said, and it made a soft sound before being quiet. She shut the cockpit and took off.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 01:03 AM**

Allasar reached her as she took off. He followed her out. "Striker, set a tracker on her." The droid whistled, and a laser shot out of the ship, hitting hers.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 01:08 AM**

Her ship shook a bit, which she knew was bad. She looked around and saw Allasar's ship. "Oh great, now he's trying to kill me in the air." She said, setting and locking her hyperspace coordinates for Corellia. The previous had been a business trip, but this was purely personal.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 01:09 AM**

Allasar's tracking laser told him she was headed for Corellia. He plotted the jump, and followed her.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 01:12 AM**

Later, Yuffie jumped out of hyperspace and took a deep breath as the planet of Corellia lay before her. "They're in the capital." A voice from the past had told her. Evil and harsh as it had been, she had still trusted it.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 01:15 AM**

Allasar followed her through Corellia. The tracking laser he had hit her with not only gave him her ship's precise location, but also got rid of her ship's reading of his. She would only be able to find out she was being followed if she saw him.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 01:24 AM**

She got permission to land, using intimidation to avoid questioning. The ship landed and told the man she would be back, using the instructions from her memories to lead her to the heart of the city. She pulled her hood over her head, her Sith eyes the only thing visible. She walked through the street slowly, only thinking of what would happen should she find her family.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 01:27 AM**

"Striker, stay with the ship." Allasar tossed his droid a comlink, and jumped out of the ship. Striker took off again, as Allasar followed Yuffie through the streets.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 01:30 AM**

"Go to the cantina on your right and the bartender will know where you can find your family." She followed the vague instructions, walking into it. It was crowded and she decided she'd get a drink before asking around. She couldn't have the wrong ears overhearing, but she had this strange feeling something was wrong. She ignored it. How could anything be wrong? I may find my family, finally, after all these years. She ordered a Tarisian Ale before sitting down and taking a sip, watching some people leave.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 01:32 AM**

Allasar followed her into the pub, using the Force to hide his precense from her.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 01:42 AM**

Her eyes changed while she was in there, going back to their more human color of olive. An hour passed before she felt it safe to ask, so went up to the bartender.

"Excuse me. I am looking for a family that goes by the surname 'Leonhart'." She said kindly, not wanting to startle the man. "A source said you would know where I could find them."

"Leonhart...Leonhart...Oh yes, I remember now. Do you have a datapad? I can give you their address. It's from a few years back, but should still be good." He said, entering the address in once she had handed him a datapad. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you looking for them?"

"Family." She said, giving a soft smile. She managed to surpress the tremendous happiness she felt right then, only letting out that bit. The man smiled and nodded, handing her the datapad back.

"There you go." He said right before she left.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 01:44 AM**

Allasar followed Yuffie back out of the pub, and she took a turnoff onto a deserted street.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 01:52 AM**

She let the hood fall from her head, feeling the most happiness she'd had in a long time. She looked at the address once more before looking up to read the street names, realizing the street was deserted. She got another one of those feelings, the ones that say 'Turn around, you won't like what you find.' Of course, she didn't listen. She never listened to the voice inside her head until it was too late. The street was empty aside from her and someone else, who she paid no mind too. Houses lined each of the sides, the lights on which wasn't surprising as the sun was beginning to set. She stopped suddenly, seeing the house. It was average, seemingly pretty and happy on the outside. She suddenly felt very nervous, like she did before during the Padawan Tournament. Finally, swallowing the butterflies that threatened to rise up her throat, she walked up and knocked on the door. A woman, very beautiful opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" She asked sweetly.

"Are you Mrs. Leonhart?" She asked, looking the woman in the eye.

"Oh dear, no. Mrs. Leonhart is much older. I'm taking care of her. Would you like to see her?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, if it's not too much trouble." She said, looking to her feet.

"Alright, just wait here a moment while I tell her that you're here. What's your name?"

"Yuffie." She said, then adding "Leonhart" to the end.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'll go tell her you're here." She said, looking very surprised. She then disappeared behind the closed door to go get the woman named Mrs. Leonhart.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 01:53 AM**

Allasar watched as a woman opened the door. Yuffle and her exchanged words, and then she went back inside. She returned a moment later.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 01:58 AM**

"I'm sorry, she fell asleep. You can come back in the morning though, if you'd like." She said, smiling sadly.

"Yeah, I will. Good evening." She said, smiling weakly before the door shut and she turned around. Instead of going out to find a room, she went to a nearby park and sat down on a bench, burying her head in her hands.

"Why did I come here?" She whispered to herself.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 02:02 AM**

"I wouldn't know." Allasar answered, coming out from behind a tree. With a snap-hiss, his lightsaber ignited. He held it up to her throat.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 02:07 AM**

"Go ahead and kill me, Master Jedi." She said in a shakey voice, the last part a bit of sarcasm. She closed her eyes as she waited for the blade to go through her head.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 02:08 AM**

"You know too well that that is against the JEdi way. I may have to takae you back to Coruscant."

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 02:11 AM**

"Stupid Codes." She muttered under her breath. "What is it exactly that you want from me?" She asked.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 02:13 AM**

"What happened between you and Neveah?"

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 02:16 AM**

"She lied, it's as simple as that." She said, not wishing to say more on the subject. Normally she would have been angered, but with a saber at her throat there was not much she could do. "Why do you care so much?"

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 02:18 AM**

"Because I'd like to know the why you are telling me that she is a liar."

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 02:22 AM**

"Because I hate the woman, okay? Is that good enough for you? Is that what you wanna hear?" She asked angrily, tired of all this interrogation. She sighed, wondering if he was ever going to remove the blade from her throat. That wasn't exactly helping things either.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 02:25 AM**

Allasar pulled out his comlink in his left hand. "Striker, fly here." he sent his droid his location. A minute later, the Blade of Victory landed next to them. Allasar reached his left hand down, and unbuckled her lightsaber from her belt. The cocpit to his ship opened. "In." he said, his lightsaber still at her throat.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 02:29 AM**

She rolled her eyes. "Oh my god." She muttered in disbelief. This was so unfair for her. Nevertheless, there wasn't much she could do with the blade being held close to her throat. "I think kidnapping is against the Jedi Codes." She said sarcastically, climbing in.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 02:30 AM**

"I don't know. Not if I am bringing you to trial."

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 02:32 AM**

"No kidding." She said in an annoyed voice, sighing impatiently. This was not very fun for her, especially weaponless.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 02:36 AM**

Allasar was surprised at her suddenly non-venomous attitude. He de-ignited his lightsaber as he took off, putting it in his belt.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 02:38 AM**

"Thank you." She said sarcastically, looking out the window. She seriously wished he would have killed her, then she wouldn't have to go back.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 02:39 AM**

"Your welcome." Soon the ship was in hyperspace. Suddenly, the ship started shaking like crazy. Allasar cursed.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 02:42 AM**

"Oh great, you brought me on a ship that's going to kill me!" She exclaimed loudly, looking to the controls. She was not about to die in this ship with a Jedi by her side. Not without a fight at least. She desperately searched for something wrong with the ship.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 02:44 AM**

Allasar saw the problem. He had just been shot at by three droid fighters. His lightsaber flew across the cabin as he struggled to keep the ship steady.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 02:46 AM**

"Does this thing have a gun?" She asked, half expecting the peace-lover to have excluded that part during construction.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 02:47 AM**

"Of course." he pointed it out to her.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 02:49 AM**

"K thanks." She said, not even worrying about his lightsaber. She had no plans to kill him as of right now. She aimed at the fighters, firing with deadly accuracy. She took out one, but the others had disappeared. "They're behind us, they're going to fire heat-seeking missles!" She said, waiting for them to get in range.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 02:12 PM**

Allasar flipped the ship around. The two were now flying straight at each other. Allasar fired a proton torpedo at the droid fighter.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 03:20 PM**

The torpedos hit, sending the droid fighter into an explosion of metal and wires. There was still one more, somewhere. It wasn't anywhere in sight though.

"Do you see it?" She asked quietly, listening for any noise outside of the ship. Her hand was on the trigger of the gun, just waiting it to come into sight.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 03:28 PM**

"There." Allasar pointed. The final ship had suddenly come into view, laser flying at Blade of Victory. "Take it down."

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 03:30 PM**

"Got it." She concentrated for a moment, waiting until it popped into range on accident. She fired again and it blew up, her leaning back and sighing.

"Good, I get to live for a bit longer." She said sarcastically.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 03:31 PM**

Allasar ignored her. He raised his hand, and his lightsaber flew back from the back of the ship.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 03:32 PM**

"So lemme guess, you're going to take me to Coruscant?" She said leaning her head against the back of her seat.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 03:41 PM**

"Pretty much." he said. They were in hyperspace now,.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 03:43 PM**

"Thought so." She said, closing her eyes. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but she didn't trust this Jedi and only closed her eyes to rest them.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 04:16 PM**

Allasar pulled the plane down in Naboo. He needed a re-fueling before he made the jump to Coruscant.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 04:26 PM**

Yuffie waited for him to leave the fighter, noticing she would have chance to get out when he did. He didn't even need to get out, just turn his head and open the cockpit.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 04:44 PM**

Allasar opened up the cockpit, and jumped out of his ship.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 04:48 PM**

She grinned, knowing this was her chance. She waited until he was speaking with someone to slowly and quietly climb out of the ship and run, fast. She sprinted, ignoring the pain in her side for the sake of just getting away. She didn't even grab her lightsaber.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 06:02 PM**

Allasar turned around as he was talking to the man. He noticed Yuffie was gone. Cursing, he jumped onto a nearby speeder bike, and searched for her.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 06:34 PM**

She ran until there were trees and after awhile of being in there, rested on the side of a tree that was turned away from the city. Now all she had to do was get a way to get off this planet.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 07:04 PM**

Allasar used his computer to find out whether there were any Jedi on the planet. He found out that Nevaeh Varen-Noire was on the planet, as was his brother, Jedi Knight Fale' Zun-Tyr. He used his comlink to call both of them, and within ten minutes they were both at his ship with him.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 07:19 PM**

Nevaeh ran a hand through her hair. For once it wasn't in a tight braid but fell loose. "What's going on?" She asked curiously, shifting her weight onto one leg. Allasar's message had been very urgent, enough to worry her. Her deep green eyes searched his for any sign of what was happening.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 08:26 PM**

"Your old Padawan, Yuffie, is lose on this system." Allasar said.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 08:30 PM**

She looked away, taking a deep breath. She wanted no part of this. "I won't..."She paused to rephrase. "I can't fight her." She said, looking back at him. She had trouble enough just looking at the door to Yuffie's room.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 09:36 PM**

"I need to know where she would go." Allasar said.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 10:04 PM**

She shook her head, trying to think. "She doesn't know anybody on Naboo. If she thought you were chasing her, she would go into the forest. That's all I can think of."

**Posted by: allasar Feb 12 2006, 11:24 PM**

"You won't come?" Allasar asked.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 12 2006, 11:56 PM**

"No, I am. It's just-" She didn't finish. "Nevermind. Come on, she's far enough away already." She said, climbing onto her speeder bike.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 13 2006, 12:00 AM**

"You trained her, so you are accustomed to how she feels through the Force. Attune yourself to her precense, and you will find her." Allasar sped on his speeder bike after NEveah.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 13 2006, 12:04 AM**

Taking a deep, shakey breath as she sped forward, letting her mind search for her fallen padawan's force signature. And then she found it. A ocean unsettled by a raging lightning storm. She recalled the calmness that ocean had once had, turning her speeder bike suddenly to go in her direction. This all was just too much for her. When she got about 10 feet from the tree Yuffie was behind she stopped her bike and got off quietly, unhooking her lightsaber from her belt and waited for Allasar.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 13 2006, 12:07 AM**

Allasar drew his lightsaber as he jumped off his bike. Him and Neveah were facing Yuffie. He still had her lightsaber. Fale' jumped off his bike a second later, and the three Jedi walked towards Yuffie.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 13 2006, 12:14 AM**

Yuffie turned around expecting Allasar. Instead she saw three Jedi. She recognized Allasar immediately, another man, and then...Nevaeh. "Oh, you are so lucky he took my lightsaber, or I swear I would've killed you right now." She said before turning and running. Nevaeh ran after her, just keeping up.

"Yuffie! Yuffie, No!" She shouted as she started running, disappearing into the trees.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 13 2006, 12:16 AM**

Allasar followed Neveah into the forest. Fale', on the other hand, jumped onto his speeder bike and raced after Yuffie. HE jumped off his bike, tackling the Sith to the ground. He reached for his lightsaber.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 13 2006, 12:21 AM**

Surprised, Yuffie kicked whatever had landed on her. She randomly kicked her legs around, just trying to hit the guy.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 13 2006, 12:23 AM**

Yuffie's kick knocke Fale's lightsaber away. He kicked her backwards.

Meanwhile, Allasar and Neveah were attacked by a group of bears. Allasar drew his lightsaber.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 13 2006, 12:30 AM**

Nevaeh ignited both of her's, one green and the other red. She waited until one of the bears tried to lash out at her and fought it.

Yuffie fell backwards and summoned the man's lightsaber to her hand and ignited it.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 13 2006, 01:36 AM**

Allasar ignited two lightsabers; his, and Yuffie's. The two attacked the bear's, and then proceeded onwards, where they found Yuffie holding a lightsaber against Fale'.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 13 2006, 01:44 AM**

"Yuffie, let him go." Nevaeh told Yuffie, who merely laughed.

"Why? So that you all can take me back to Coruscant?" She said, holding it closer to the Jedi's throat. "I don't think so." She grinned evily, looking at man beside her. "You'd look so good in red." She said in his ear.

"Yuffie, don't!" Nevaeh pleaded, looking to Allasar. This was his brother, surely he wasn't taking this well.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 13 2006, 01:46 AM**

Allasar raised his hand, sending Yuffie flying backwards. "Here." he tossed Fale' Yuffie's lightsaber. The three Jedi surrounded Yuffie.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 13 2006, 01:49 AM**

Yuffie got up, noticing the three of them surrounding her. If she would have had her lightsaber, she would have ignited the other end. Instead, she only had one end to work with. She sent Force Lightning at Fale' and Allasar, hoping to just get her master.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 13 2006, 01:51 AM**

Fale' was thrown backwards by the Force lightning, but Allasar blocked what was sent at him. He rushed to his brother's side, and blocked the flow of lightning.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 13 2006, 01:54 AM**

"Yuffie, I won't fight you." Nevaeh said, looking quickly to Allasar and her brother.

"Well, then this will be very short." Yuffie said, running straight for her, going for a quick kill at her neck. Nevaeh blocked it.

"Yuffie, please, stop."

"No, if I stop you'll kill me." She said, going for her legs. Nevaeh blocked again, not doing anything aggressive.

"I won't!"

"I don't trust you anymore! I hate you!" Yuffie yelled as she choked Nevaeh with the force. She would've killed Nevaeh, but something distracted her...

**Posted by: allasar Feb 13 2006, 01:55 AM**

Allasar threw Yuffie backwards again. "Yuffie, stop it." he said. "Come back to the Jedi."

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 13 2006, 01:58 AM**

"No! You all lie!" She shouted angrily, getting back up. Her endurance was poor and she was beginning to get tired.

Nevaeh slowly sat up, her hand at her throat. She looked at Yuffie with the most pained expression.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 13 2006, 02:00 AM**

Fale' got back to his feet.

Allasar said "Yuffie, come back to the Jedi. Renounce the Sith ways. You can do this."

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 13 2006, 02:01 AM**

"NO!" She yelled, jumping and attacking Allasar full on, slashing at him with the saber.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 13 2006, 02:33 AM**

Allasar blocked her attack, and stayed on the defensive.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 13 2006, 03:05 AM**

She continued to slash at him angrily until her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed to the ground. Nevaeh stood behind her, her lightsaber hilt in her upraised hand. "Come on, let's get her back to the ship. Do you have restraints?" She asked, clipping the lightsaber to her belt as she bent down to grab one of Yuffie's shoulder.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 13 2006, 12:23 PM**

"Yes." Allasar said. The four went back to his ship. Allasar and Neveah climbed into the cockpit, and they tied Yuffie up in the back. Fale' stood guard over her.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 13 2006, 09:07 PM**

Nevaeh didn't say a word the entire time but went to put in the hyperspace coordinates in the navicomputer. When they got out of hyperspace, she contacted the Temple, awaiting clearance to land.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 14 2006, 03:22 AM**

They landed on Coruscant, and as Fale' brought out Yuffie, she stirred, and awoke.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 14 2006, 03:34 AM**

Her eyes fluttered open, half expecting to be dead. She had a terrible headache and was seeing two of everything, but aside from that she was fine. Until she saw Allasar and Nevaeh in front of her, and felt someone holding on to her. She immediately started struggling, not that there was much she could do.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 14 2006, 03:36 AM**

As Fale' held her down, Allasar asked Neveah in an undertone "Does she have any chance of returning?"

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 14 2006, 03:41 AM**

"I don't know, she's not the person I trained." She said truthfully. "I hope she does, for her own sake."

**Posted by: allasar Feb 14 2006, 03:42 AM**

"Well, should we go in?" Allasar asked, pointing to the enterance of the Jedi Temple.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 14 2006, 03:45 AM**

"Better to get it over with now." She said, pushing the button that opened the door. Yuffie started struggling more.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 14 2006, 03:48 AM**

Fale' half-carried Yuffie to the enterance of the Jedi Temple.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 14 2006, 04:08 AM**

"Put...me...down!" She said, struggling to get away.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 14 2006, 04:09 AM**

Soon they reached NEveah's room. Fale' dropped Yuffie there, and walked away. Allasar asked NEveah "Do you think the two of you should have some time?"

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 14 2006, 04:13 AM**

"Don't." She said quickly, before adding. "Don't leave me alone with her. What should we do with her?"

**Posted by: allasar Feb 14 2006, 04:16 AM**

"I don't know." Allasar replied, truthfully.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 14 2006, 12:09 PM**

She sighed and looked out the window as a speeder went by. "Well, she hates me so she won't listen to a word I say."

**Posted by: allasar Feb 14 2006, 12:12 PM**

"Should we both try to talk to her?"

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 14 2006, 09:08 PM**

"I think it'd be best if you did it alone. My presence won't help it."

**Posted by: allasar Feb 14 2006, 09:52 PM**

"Fine." Allasar walked into the room. "Yuffie.." he began.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 15 2006, 02:05 AM**

Yuffie was rummaging through drawers. Knowing her former master, she would've kept her old lightsaber somewhere. All she needed to do was figure out where, then everything else would be easy.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 15 2006, 02:22 AM**

"Yuffie." he said, a little louder.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 15 2006, 02:54 AM**

She heard him call her name and she jumped, hitting the top of her head on the open drawer above, making a loud banging sound. As if her head hadn't hurt enough before. She grabbed it quickly, wincing.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 15 2006, 03:03 AM**

"I meant what I said before. Turn back on the Sith, and re-join the Jedi Order."

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 15 2006, 03:13 AM**

"Yeah, and then what? No one will pretend nothing ever happened. I'll always have betrayed and I will never again earn the trust that I had." She said, rubbing her head.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 17 2006, 12:59 AM**

"You can re-earn the trust." Allasar urged. "Overcome the Sith within you."

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 17 2006, 01:51 AM**

"You can never re-earn trust. Once you lose it, you lose it. Never the same again." She said, closing the drawers. The saber wasn't in here. She walked out of the room, rubbing the back of her head and trying to think at the same time.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 17 2006, 02:31 AM**

Allasar followed her out.l

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 17 2006, 03:34 AM**

"Ha, see, nothing you can say now." She said, opening a cabinet and pulling out a pill bottle, popping two in her mouth and swallowing. This headache was only getting worse.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 17 2006, 09:25 PM**

"Yuffie, please." he said.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 18 2006, 12:41 AM**

"Why?" She asked, curious as to why he even wanted her back in the Order.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 19 2006, 02:38 AM**

"What else would you do?"

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 20 2006, 03:55 AM**

"I dunno." She said truthfully. She was terrible with plans and never had them.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 20 2006, 02:01 PM**

"Return to the order." he said. "You would still be useful for the Order."

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 20 2006, 03:03 PM**

"I'll think about it." She said reluctantly, rubbing the back of her head. She would have a bump the size of a rancor tomorrow...it would hurt too.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 20 2006, 03:58 PM**

Allasar locked the door behind him as he left.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 20 2006, 07:01 PM**

Nevaeh looked up, her eyes showing no emotion. She had a special talent where she could hide what she felt behind a brick wall. "So?" She asked, her green eyes searching his for something.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 20 2006, 07:53 PM**

"I think it went well. Yuffie is slowly coming back."

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 20 2006, 11:04 PM**

She nodded and looked down at the floor.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 20 2006, 11:20 PM**

"Im retiring for the night." he said.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 21 2006, 11:04 AM**

"Goodnight, Master Xun-Tyr." She said, standing up like she was going to also go to sleep, but it was a lie. She was going to meditate, and probably would all night. She bowed before turning on her heels and walking away, her boots making the softest dull thud as they hit the floor.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 1 2006, 11:54 AM**

Allasar returned to his room, thinking. He paced around the room, unable to fall asleep.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Mar 4 2006, 11:46 PM**

Morning came and peered in through the opening in the ceiling of the garden. Nevaeh cracked an eye open, squinting against the sun. The sound of the rush hour traffic could be heard.

Yuffie was standing out on the balcony, debating whether to jump into the oncoming traffic or not. It would provide an easy escape, only problem being she had no way of getting off the planet.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 4 2006, 11:52 PM**

Fale' Xun-Tyr opened Yuffie's door. He had been assigned to take her to the council.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Mar 5 2006, 03:02 AM**

She was crouched on the railing, ready to jump as soon as she felt she should. Her black hair whipped against her face as her olive eyes looked straight down.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 5 2006, 03:06 PM**

Fale' saw Yuffie on the railing, preparing to jump. He rushed over to the railing.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Mar 5 2006, 07:34 PM**

She was suddenly yanked back by something she hadn't known had even been there. "What the-!" She yelled loudly, missing the speeder opportunity.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 5 2006, 08:05 PM**

"The council wants to see you."

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Mar 6 2006, 12:23 AM**

"You think I care?" She said with a sour tone, smoothing out her robes.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 6 2006, 01:26 AM**

He rolled his eyes. "Come."

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Mar 7 2006, 12:26 PM**

"Fine." She muttered under her breath, glaring at him. She followed him up to the council chambers.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 7 2006, 11:31 PM**

Allasar, Asi-Don, and Neveah were waiting in the council's chambers.

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Mar 8 2006, 01:25 AM**

Yuffie walked in, obviously irritated and not looking like she was going to even look at them, nonetheless listen. Nevaeh only rolled her eyes and sighed, crossing her legs and folding her arms as she stared at her stubborn ex-apprentice.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 8 2006, 12:28 PM**

Allasar waited for Neveah to open the discussion...

**Posted by: Bossk Apr 2 2006, 07:59 PM**

*Bossk comes outta Hyperspace, on The Hound's Tooth after hearing a call for help from a branch on Kessel*

"Sssagsssar!" *I swear in Trandoshan*

*I land in the Base's Hangar, and find no one, all dead, by what seems Lightsbaers*

"Ahh, Jedi Sssscumssss..." *I hop on a Speeder that someone else died on and started my search for the Jedi Scums that killed this branch of his Crime Reign*

*Up ahead, he sees to persons with lightsabers, he stops* "Hey, toots, what ya doin' to my Mines?" *I raise my Blaster*

**Posted by: allasar Apr 9 2006, 03:52 PM**

Allasar turned around, and raised his lightsaber, preparing to block blaster fire.


	3. Jedi Master Meeting: Recon Mission

**Star Wars Rpg Mon Calamari Jedi Master Meeting-Reconaissance Mission**

**Posted by: allasar Feb 5 2006, 08:32 PM**

Jedi Master Allasar Xun-Tyr strolled through the Jedi Temple. He needed to destroy a smuggler hideout on Coruscant, and was looking for Master Asi-Don Smitdo. After a half-hour of unsuccesul search, he went to the Jedi Archives. There was Asi-Don, looking at a hologram of something.

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Feb 5 2006, 10:54 PM**

Asi-Don looked up from his hologram as Allasar came near, "Good day, Master Allasar. you look distressed."

**Posted by: allasar Feb 6 2006, 03:30 AM**

"There has been a smuggler infiltration near here. They have stolen some high-security data-disks from the Chancellor's office, and taken them to the Mon Calamari system. We must set out at once, before they can break the discs encryptions. The Blade of Victory is fueled and ready for flight.

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Feb 6 2006, 12:37 PM**

"You want me to come with you?" Asi asked. "I would be honnered too. I don't have much going on here." He glanced back at what he was doing, "I can leave at once."

**Posted by: allasar Feb 6 2006, 10:44 PM**

"Let's go, then." Allasar responded, leading the way to the hanger bay.

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Feb 8 2006, 09:57 PM**

Asi-Don followed Master Allasar. As he did so he sent a message to his droid.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 9 2006, 01:43 AM**

The two climbed into Blade of Victory. Allasar took off, and then said "Striker, switch to auto-pilot. Program a jump to Mon Calamari."

Turning to Asi-Don, he said "Do you want a better breifing?" Just then, the ship jumped into hyperspace.

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Feb 9 2006, 08:59 PM**

Asi-Don nodded, "Yes, I think that would help." He said, searching in a pocket on the inside of his robes. He paused, making sure his lightsaber was on him.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 9 2006, 10:38 PM**

"The Chancellor had some data disks involving the placement of Jedi throughout the Republic. These disks, if decoded, will reveal the identities of all of the Jedi, where they are based, and so on. A group of ten men burst into the chancellor's office after killing the guards outside, and stole the disks. On their escape, eight were apprehended, but the other two got away. On the eight we caught, we recovered one of the 4 disks. The other four are in Mon Calamari at the moment, and we need to find them before they get off the system. The decoding should take at least a couple more hours, so if we stop them soon, they will find nothing. We might have a bit of trouble in Mon Calamari, supposedly, the Smugglers are having a major meeting, and have many guards and aircraft on the system."

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Feb 10 2006, 12:36 AM**

"Oh I see..." Asi-Don said looking away. He was always the sort of person to be the last one told. It may have something to do with the fact he was never around to hear it. "I understand. Nothing we can't handle. I hate Smugglers..."

**Posted by: allasar Feb 10 2006, 01:19 AM**

"Same." Allasar replied. They had just exited hyperspace, and were now flying over Mon Calamari. Two TIE interceptors had appeared in their view, and were flying straight at them. "Master Smitdo, put your hands on the guns. If they come in firing, open fire on them."

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Feb 13 2006, 09:03 PM**

"Alright," Asi-Don took hold of the guns, rather hopeing he wouldn't have to use them. He glanced out into the space, drifting off into a strange state of thought. His mind never seemed to be in the here and now. As soon as he relised he was doing it, Asi-Con came back to himself.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 14 2006, 03:19 AM**

Allasar breathed a sigh of relief as they passed the TIEs. But as he started landing the plane, he noticed a group of battle droids. The 10 droids opened fired as the cockpit opened up. Allasar jumped out, lightsaber ignited, and attacked the droids.

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Feb 15 2006, 05:08 PM**

Asi-Don grabbed his light saber and fallowed his companion out. AS the droids surrounded, Asi-Don attacked. As Allasar's back was turned a droid went for him, but Asi-Don cut it in half, its pieces falling to the ground.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 17 2006, 12:37 AM**

The two finished off the droids. "Come on, hurry." Allasar said, running down a neearby hallway.

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Feb 19 2006, 02:53 AM**

Asi-Don glanced around to make sure there was nothing else to stop them and ran after Allasar

**Posted by: allasar Feb 19 2006, 03:01 AM**

Allasar stopped running. He drew his lightsaber. "Destroyers." he said. A split-second later, four destroyer droids rolled into the hall. As Allasar turned to combat them, fifty battle droids came out, forming a ring around Asi-Don and Allasar.

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Feb 19 2006, 05:47 PM**

"Security is tight here," Asi-Don noted.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 19 2006, 07:13 PM**

"It is." Allasar agreed.

"Hands up, Jedi. Drop your weapons." the Droid captain said.

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Feb 20 2006, 01:29 AM**

Asi-Don didn't do as the droid said and ignited his light saber "If you want me come and get me," he smiled.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 20 2006, 01:43 AM**

Allasar ignited his saber. Raising his left hand (the one without the saber), he threw the destroyer droids backwards with the Force. The four destroyers flew backwards, and squashed a couple of the droids. Then Allasar and Asi-Don attacked the droids.

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Feb 20 2006, 04:21 AM**

In one quick move, Asi-don sliced a droid inhalf, turing and catching another and then trust his saber into a third. It was two easy for him. He even laughed out loud as one shot at him, grazeing the side of his arm. With a swift blow that droid was done.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 20 2006, 02:00 PM**

Allasar flicked his wrist upwards; a piece of the ceiling fell down, squashing ten droids. Allasar cut down a droid with his saber, and threw another one backwards with the force.

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Feb 21 2006, 01:38 AM**

"So where do you think the disk is?" Asi-Don said to Allasar as he distroied a few more Dorids with the force and his light saber's swing.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 21 2006, 09:49 AM**

Allasar pulled out a comlink from his belt. He pressed a button on it. The disk's exact location was shown to them. "It's in this building, up fourteen stories." Allasar said.

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Feb 21 2006, 12:42 PM**

"Oh that's wounderful" He said with much scarcasm. "There should be some sort of elevader." As the droids were finishd off. "Where to now?"

**Posted by: allasar Mar 1 2006, 12:08 PM**

"That floor." Allasar walked down the hall. "Here is the elevator." He pressed the button.

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Mar 1 2006, 09:20 PM**

As the two Jedi waited for the door to open, Asi-Don watched there backs, makeing sure that they would not be suprised from behind by some unknown attacker. "Fourteen stories, lets hope we don't run into more." He said as the doors to the elavator opened. 4 more droids met them inside.

Spoke to soon She thought savagely.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 2 2006, 12:25 AM**

Allasar drew his saber, and him and Asi-Don destroyed the 4 droids in a matter of seconds. He pressed the button for the fourteenth story.

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Mar 10 2006, 01:54 AM**

"All right." Asi-Don said with a sigh. "Lets not run into anymore trouble. I really hate all of it..." he used his sleeve to absently wipe down his light saber in the small moments of peace.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 10 2006, 02:00 AM**

The door to the fourteenth story opened, and Allasar stepped out.

The floor was a long, narrow corridor, with a high ceiling. Allasar led the way down the hall. "This door." he said. He tried the handle. It was locked.

**Posted by: Asi-Don Smitdo Mar 17 2006, 11:10 PM**

"Great. It's always locked isn't it?" He said scarcasticly takeing out his saber, "Smugglers like there privicy it seems. I say we cut our way in." He said thrusting the saber into the lock of the door.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 19 2006, 03:52 AM**

"No need." With a wave of his hand, the door was blasted off his hinges. Allasar's lightsaber was ignited quickly to block laser blasts that flew out of the room.


	4. Back to the Beginning

**Star Wars Rpg Dagobah Back to the beginning**

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 7 2006, 09:36 PM**

Amia guided her ship down slowly, looking for a safe landing among the thick vegetation below. It had been a long time since she had last been home. If you could call this sorry excuse of a planet a home. Dangerous and altogether unattractive to her, she saw nothing good about the place. She only returned now because it made a great hideout and she had left many possessions there when she left before. Now, with no jedi to watch her, she could get the things she needed without having to fight again.

As she landed among the swampy area, she could make out the old hut her family had lived in for so long. Her parents' graves were under a nearby tree. She went there first, thinking back on them for the first time in many years.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 9 2006, 01:50 AM**

Allasar guided the Blade of Victory through space. Suddenly, four starfighters cut him off, and opened fire on him. Cursing, he fired his quad lasers, blowing one enemy to pieces. His ship shook as it was hit hard by debris of the enemy. "Striker, program a jump out of here." His droid whistled in acknowledgement, and a few seconds later, they were in hyperspace. He landed his plane on Dagobah, in a cave. "Striker, stay here with the ship. I'm going to find some water, and then we can repair it."

Allasar started climbing down the cliff. He walked a few hundred feet, when he heard movement behind him. His hand reached instinctively for his lightsaber.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 9 2006, 03:40 AM**

Amia stood above her parents' graves for a long time, thinking back to the things she had learned from her father here. She hardly remembered her mother, and lost little time on that ussless thought. Her father's other lightsaber was inside, and she had need of it now. She turned to walk toward the shack, but was distracted by the sudden appearance of another ship landing in a nearby cave. That alone bothered her to no end. No one traveled to this retched planet unless forced to do so, but also this ship had found one of the few natural cave in the area. Either the pilot knew the area or had a very advanced navigation system.

She leaped lightly up the steep cliff face to the cave, knowing every crevice in it like the back of her hand. She heard the approach of someone to the entrance and stepped back behind a bolder to observe them. As her luck would have it, a Jedi stepped out of the entrance and began to make his way down the cliff. Knowing he'd soon find her ship anyway, Amia slipped out behind him and lightly followed him a ways. He was undoubtedly skilled, however, as he detected her presence within minuets. As he reached for his lightsaber, Amia announced herself. "Strange. We never have visitors here. What is it that brought you here alone, Jedi?"

**Posted by: allasar Feb 9 2006, 10:39 PM**

Allasar turned around, noticing a woman behind him. "My ship was damaged a bit in battle, so I was forced to land here."

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 10 2006, 04:02 AM**

Amia walked down the slope level with him. "I see. Nice timing. I'm Amia, and this used to be my home. If you need anything, I may be able to help."

Amia was a little reluctant to help an enemy, but she had no choice. Killing him here would mean others would follow his last signal here, even if she destroyed his equipment. The last thing she wanted was to call attention to this place. And she had to make him believe that she was not a threat, so she had to help him in any way she could. Smiling warmly, she continued, "Why don't you come to my old home. I haven't been there in a while, and it's not much, but you may find some things you need."

**Posted by: allasar Feb 10 2006, 12:23 PM**

Although a little hesitant, Allasar accepted her offer. "That would be nice." he said.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 12 2006, 08:45 PM**

"Good." She led the way down the cliff, gracefully placing her feet where she knew there would be a firm foothold and not having any trouble at all.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 17 2006, 01:24 AM**

Allasar followed her up the cliff, using the Force to keep himself from fallinh.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 17 2006, 04:31 AM**

As she reached the bottom, she walked towards the house past the tree with the graves. She did not give them a second glance this time, but head right into the little shelter and began to locate the items she needed from various shelves. She would wait to get the saber until the Jedi was busy. "If you need parts for your ship, you can find them either in that cabinet or still connected to the broken one around the back. It should have most of the ones you need. If not, I may have extras in my ship."

**Posted by: allasar Feb 17 2006, 09:24 PM**

"Thank You." Allasar busied himself searching through the cabinets for parts.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 18 2006, 05:53 AM**

Amia went to an old cabinet and opened it slightly. Inside was the twin Saber to the one she had. She picked it up and wrapped it in a cloth. This was he entire reason for coming. This was what would help her later...

**Posted by: allasar Feb 19 2006, 02:34 AM**

Allasar picked out the parts he needed. "Thank you."

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 20 2006, 12:01 AM**

"No problem. Hope you have all you need." And I hope you get far away from this place and forget all about it, she thought. She still had plans for this place, and it would not suite them to have a Jedi around. "Do you need some help installing them? I'm all done here, and I'll be leaving soon enough, so I can lend a hand." Besides, she needed to make sure he got off the planet. Otherwise there would be others coming to find him, and she would have even bigger problems.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 20 2006, 01:45 AM**

"It's ok. I can fix up my own ship." he said. As he turned to go, something metallic caught his attention.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 20 2006, 07:10 PM**

Noticing his gaze, Amia shifted so that her clothing covered the saber. She could only hope he had not noticed enough to make him suspicious. "Well, if you are sure. I'll be here for a while, so you can come back for more parts should you need them. I won't leave until I know you have made it safely off the planet. It would not be good to strand you here, would it?" She walked out the door and toward the graves again, wondering if he would stop her or let it go.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 20 2006, 07:52 PM**

Allasar followed her out the door. Something wasn't right about her, but he couldn't place it.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 21 2006, 02:01 AM**

Amia went to the graves and then turned to watch him climb up to his ship. Soon she would have nothing to worry about. He'd be off her planet and there would be no reason for him to come back again. For now, though, she would watch until he made it out. She was taking no chances.

**Posted by: allasar Feb 21 2006, 09:48 AM**

He installed the parts in his ship. He started it up, but it didnt start. "Damnit."

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Feb 23 2006, 03:24 AM**

Amia watched for the Jedi for a while, but he did not return, nor did he leave. Apparently this was going to take a while. He could not see her from the cave, so she took out the saber and it hummed to life as if she had yielded it all her life. She could not resist trying it out. She went far out into the wilderness of the planet she had explored as a kid. It was also the training ground where she had learned from her father. Her other saber, twin to the one in her other hand, sung to life as well. Now she would see what she was capable of. Each move she attempted came naturally to her, through this was actually the first time she had tried using two weapons. She had been trained to use either arm. Now she would not need to switch arms, and fighting would be simple for her. When she lowered the sabers a few moments later the small trees and underbrush had been cleared. Nothing compared to actual combat, she knew, but she was still pleased with her progress.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 1 2006, 11:52 AM**

Allasar turned around, and saw that the underbrush many feet away was destroyed. Then he looked closer, and saw Amia holding a saber.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 1 2006, 06:17 PM**

Amia turned and headed back toward the house. She would wait for the Jedi to leave, then leave herself. She had nothing left to do here.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 2 2006, 12:23 AM**

Why was she holding a saber? he wondered.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 2 2006, 06:36 AM**

Amia waited for a long time for the Jedi to leave, but he never did. Finally she decided to find out what was wrong. She climbed up to where his ship was. "Need some help?"

**Posted by: allasar Mar 2 2006, 12:20 PM**

"No." he said. He noticed a bulge on the side of her waist, and figured it to be the saber.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 2 2006, 08:42 PM**

"You don't? I would have thought you would have left by now if you didn't. I have more parts if you need them." She watched him carefully. He seemed somehow suspicious of her now. Strange, he didn't before. Could he have seen her?

**Posted by: allasar Mar 3 2006, 03:36 AM**

Allasar felt a strange feeling in the Force. He tried to focus on that feeling, but couldn't figure out what it was telling him.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 4 2006, 01:43 AM**

Amia sighed. "I'll get it fixed for you then." She went to the ship and serched for the problem. She had to get him out of here fast before he figured it out.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 5 2006, 03:00 AM**

Allasar used the Force to cause Amia to trip. Her lightsaber fell out of her belt. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 5 2006, 04:56 AM**

Amia stood up and picked up the saber. "It belonged to my father," she answered truthfully. "I found it at my home today."

**Posted by: allasar Mar 5 2006, 03:06 PM**

"Who was your father?" Allasar asked.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 6 2006, 04:52 PM**

"Just someone who crashed here with my mother a long time ago. We lived here without anyone to help us for most of my life. It was by chance that I got off several years ago."

**Posted by: allasar Mar 7 2006, 02:03 AM**

"Was your father a Jedi?"

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 7 2006, 04:59 AM**

Amia looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. He was getting to suspicious now. "I don't know. Never really knew much about him, only that he crashed here. Now, would you like help with this ship or not?"

**Posted by: allasar Mar 7 2006, 11:34 PM**

"Sure." he replied.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 8 2006, 03:34 AM**

Amia went to the ship and looked for the problem. She had worked on ships like this before, mostly because she liked this kind of thing. She soon found the problem. One of the parts was broken on one side, probably from the rough crash landing earlier. "I have the part you need, but I'll have to get it from the ship behind my house." She walked toward the entrance to go get the part.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 8 2006, 12:29 PM**

Allasar waied for Amia to come back, thinking...

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 9 2006, 03:46 AM**

Amia made her way back to her home and around to the old ship her father had crashed there many years ago. She searched quickly through it and found the necessary part, then took it back with her to the cave. "Got it."

**Posted by: allasar Mar 10 2006, 02:00 AM**

"Thanks." Allasar said.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 10 2006, 03:18 AM**

Amia still didn't trust him. She walked to the ship and began to remove the other part and replace it with the new one. When she finished it she turned to him. That should do it. Try and start it up.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 10 2006, 03:46 AM**

He started his palne. The engines came to life quickly.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 10 2006, 03:59 AM**

"Well, that's it then. You should be able to make it now. I'll be leaving soon as well. It was nice to meet you, and I wish you the best getting out of here." She smiled, hoping nothing else would keep him here. If he stayed much longer he was sure to find out a little too much.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 10 2006, 07:07 PM**

Allasar realized his droid was gone. Where did he go? he wondered.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 11 2006, 02:17 AM**

"I'm going to go back to my ship now and leave as well. Good luck." She turned to walk back to the cave entrance, but as she stepped out the droid that had been with the jedi stood in her way. "What's up with this thing? Tell it to get back on your ship and out of my way. I've wasted enough time here already."

**Posted by: allasar Mar 12 2006, 12:06 AM**

"Striker, go back to the ship." The droid whistled angrily and stayed put.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 12 2006, 02:25 AM**

Amia stared at the droid angrily. "What's wrong with it? Shouldn't it take your commands?"

**Posted by: allasar Mar 12 2006, 03:38 AM**

"He's trying to tell me something..."

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 12 2006, 10:57 PM**

"Like what? That I have a lightsaber? You already know that. I think it has something wrong with it. You should reprogram it." She knew the droid was probably detecting the other saber, but she couldn't let anyone find out about that.

**Posted by: allasar Mar 12 2006, 11:40 PM**

"Striker, go to the ship." The droid gave an annoyed beep, and went in. Allasar climbed into the ship, and prepared for takeoff.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 13 2006, 02:35 AM**

"Finally!" Amia muttered to herself. That droid could have blown my cover... She walked out, listening for the ship to take off as she headed for her own. My worst enemy might be that droid. It was the only thing that could have tipped him off...

**Posted by: allasar Mar 13 2006, 03:26 AM**

Striker sent a message on the plane's screne. Two sabers.

"What?" Allasar wondered.

**Posted by: Airyanna Rose Mar 13 2006, 11:40 PM**

Amia reached her old home. She looked at it, remembering how she had loved it when she was a child. Now she felt nothing but resentment for it and her life here. She turned to look at the cave, wondering why the ship had not left yet. It should have taken off long ago...


	5. Another Mission

**Star Wars Rpg Yavin 4 Another mission**

**Posted by: Darth_Mual Feb 8 2006, 08:07 PM**

I cant beleive they sent me here. This old and rotting temple is nothing anymore and they expect me to kill jedi HERE. there hasnt been any here for many years. I cant beleive the sithe leader my master thinks im going to find anything here but bugs. Yin-Var beigins to walk into the temple ruins.

As he walks in he sees the ruins covered in moss and grime. He thinks to himself this is whats left of the mighty jedi ha how weak they are.


	6. Building an Army

**Star Wars Rpg Kamino Building an army**

**Posted by: Darth_Mual Feb 12 2006, 06:14 PM**

Yin-Var walks into the cover of the building out of the rain, walking to the Kaminoin he said "Where is the emperors army" not waiting for a response "Send the clones to their ships they are now under my control tell them to fly to the Impireal Remnant and wait for clearance from the emperor" Then he hears another ship land hiding he hopes it isn't a jedi, but in his heart he knows it is.


	7. A New Space Station

**Star Wars Rpg Mustafar A new space station**

**Posted by: dark dragonic Feb 21 2006, 04:55 PM**

Darth Jager walked through the ruined base on Mustafar. Years ago, the trade federation had set up a base here which was Destroyed by the legendary darth Vader and Obi-Wan kenobi.

Jager walked past many computer panels and reached a door. He held out his hand and pushed the sliding doors inwards. They curled open and allowed him to walk through. He looked around the desolate room and pointed at a computer panel. It lit up in a bright blue flash and began decrypting ancient lore. Jager approached the panel and placed his hand on a sensor pad. Plans for a base appeared in the holo-tray in the centre of the room. Jager approached the tray and entered a code.

The plans spun around 360 degrees and then zoomed in on one room. Jager grinned. "Excellant...it is still alive!". Jager checked on more rooms and then clsed down the hologram. He pulled the disk from the holo-tray and walked back through the ruined doors.

Back on the landing pad he typed in a code on a panel. The landing pad detachted itself from the main base and moved further out into the lava stream. It stopped moving and Jager pulled out a comm-link. A small hologram appeared of a person in robes. "It is ready...give me a moment" the hologram nodded and then cut out. Jager flipped over the comm-link and pressed a button.

The landing platform moved up and out of the lava. Jager quickly sent a transmission to the sith HQ. it is ready. we are just leaving Mustafar now. Jager smiled and then walked over to a hole that had just appeared in the floor of the landing platform. He stepped onto the new metal pad and it sunk into the platform. The hole closed up as the new space station rose from the lava.

**Posted by: dark dragonic Mar 5 2006, 06:58 PM**

Inside the space station, Tyrov was standing in the control room with a woman in robes. She was covered from head to toe and had her hood up. Tyrov looked at a flashing panel. "Jager is here Lyssa, i shall go and greet him." His voice was rougher than other human language - learning human for a wookie isn't easy! - and had a wookie ring to it.

He walked up some stairs and looked down on Lyssa. She had not moved. Tyrov continued up the stairs and reached a wide open space. There were two hangar doors - one on either side - that were covered by shields. Darth jager walked into the hangar to see Tyrov there. "Tyrov...how is she? You two have been in here for too long!" Tyrov growled. "You should have let us out sooner!" Jager's smile faded. "This base was being watched by Rebels...how could i charge in and let you go?" Tyrov grew even more angry. "You are a sith lord! You could have cut them apart and let us go!" Jager force pushed Tyrov accross the hangar. "Talk to me like that again and you won't live!"

**Posted by: Anakin Apr 9 2006, 04:07 PM**

Darth Vanlin had just walked into the stainon as he saw Darth Jager force push Tyrov. Vanlin went up to Jager and asked, "Why are we fighting now my lord?"


	8. No One

**Star Wars Rpg Naboo No One**

**Posted by: Nevaeh Varen-Noire Feb 21 2006, 11:22 AM**

The jedi master treaded slowly across the Capital City of Theed. She had been born here, known this place better than her own mind. Alas, it seemed she had forgotten all of her childhood hiding places and the alleyways that led out of the city. Like the good jedi she was, she had forgotten where her family lived even. She hadn't contacted them since her apprenticeship for reasons even unknown to her. She was a Jedi Master, she should call them. She was brave, selfless, and strong. Why was it that she could not bare to call her family and tell them her master was dead and she was a Master?

She walked up to a bench near the water and sat, watching as a light raindrop hit the still pool and sent ripples that would never truly end. That raindrop was soon followed by more of the like, falling lightly onto the beautiful city. And there Nevaeh sat, her black robes getting wetter by the second, her hair already plastered to her face, and she just sat. Not a muscle moved as she watched the once peaceful water be bombarded by tiny droplets of rain. She saw...more than just the water, she saw memories. Ones that pained her, to be sure, but also ones that brought a warm, familiar feeling to her heart. Was it not abnormal for someone to be forever ached by the loss of their mentor?

It seemed to not be the Jedi way. No emotional attachment to anything. Still, she had never found a way to reconcile with losing her master, and her padawan as well. Both were lost to the Sith, one joined the other killed. And with every drop of sweet rain, the memories were lost, killed during their fragile existance. A hand touched her shoulder, breaking her trancelike state and she blinked, clearing the tear that had surfaced under her emerald iris and forcing it to roll down the apple of her cheek. It appeared as just another raindrop to anyone who was watching, but she knew what it was. She'd never cried over anything, not even her master. She'd immediately begun killing after seeing the master die and had held a serious, quiet face all throughout the cremation. No one had known that who she was had died silently inside her at that moment, watching her master's body been eaten by the flame fueled by the living Force. No one.


End file.
